The present disclosure is related to using short-range communication technology between personal devices, such as smartphones, and Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) tags and long-range communication between personal devices, such as smartphones, and a server, including a database.
During big events (such as religious pilgrimages, sports matches) that include a lot of people, there is a chance that one might get separated from their family or friends. In the event that a child gets separated from a family, it becomes really difficult for the family to find the child in a large crowd causing the family members and the child a lot anguish and frustration.
BLE is a recently developed technology that allows low energy communications with extremely long life cycles. BLE tags can advertise their presence and have a coverage range of around 50 meters. BLE tags are further described in Caries Gomez, Joaquim Oller, Josep Paradells, “Overview and Evaluation of Bluetooth Low Energy: An Emerging Low-Power Wireless Technology,” Aug. 29, 2012 and in Julio Villegas, “Bluetooth Low Energy Version 4.0 Helping create the ‘internet of things,’” which are incorporated herein by reference.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of tiling, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.